


The Moon Princess

by SammyL



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: A what if story, Action, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Comedy, Guys in skirts, I REGRET NOTHING, I just couldn't resist writing it, M/M, Mpreg, No Sailor Moon characters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if VF took place in the world of Sailor Moon?</p><p>Chapters 1-5 edited and updated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akihito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiS71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiS71/gifts).



> I just had to do this. It makes me laugh every time I think of it.

He never imagined that his life could change so much. It all started the day he began high school. The morning started off like any other. His mother was forced to wake him since he had _yet again_ slept through his alarm. Rushing, he quickly bathed and dressed in his new school uniform. It was a simple uniform that consisted of black slacks and white button down shirt. Like all the mornings before, he tried to tame his spiky blond hair but it just wouldn't do what he wanted. It would seem that being in high school didn't change anything.

"Akihito!" He cringed at his mother's shout. That woman had such a pair of lungs. "You're going to be late on your very first day! Get a move on, will ya!"

He ran down the stairs, grabbed his bag and breakfast then was out the door running as fast as he could. He didn't see his mother shaking her head as she closed the behind him. "No matter how old he gets, that boy will always be late."

Akihito was soon able to catch up with his two best friends, Kou and Takato. They had known each other before they had even been born. Their mothers had all been friends since university and they had grown up as friends and had always attended the same schools. High school and university would be no different. "Running late just as usual I see." Takato pointed out.

Kou laughed and slapped Akihito on the back. "When are you going to learn, Akihito?"

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

Kou, Takato and Akihito decided they would eat lunch out side on the lawn, picnic style. They sat on the blanket Akihito had brought, while digging into the food Kou and Takato's mothers had made. Akihito's mother couldn't cook to save her life and though Akihito was a great cook, he never had the time to do so. So Kou and Takato always brought the food. It was as he looked around, taking in his surroundings, that he noticed them. Two of his classmates were sitting off by themselves, looking lonely. Not liking that, Akihito decided that he would invite them over, to join in their picnic.

He first approached the one with the dark hair and glasses. "Hi, I'm Akihito!" Akihito said in his brightest voice while flashing his friendliest smile. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

The boy looked up then nodded. "Hello Akihito. I am Kirishima Kei. It is a pleasure to meet you." Akihito and Kei made their way to where Kou and Takato still sat. Akihito introduced the three boys to each other.

He then made his way to the other boy he had seen sitting by himself. This boy had very long dark hair that fell to his waist and was quite beautiful. The look in his eyes said that he knew that he was beautiful and wasn't ashamed of it.

　

"Hello, I'm Akihito would you like to come eat with us?" He greeted the beautiful boy just as cheerfully as he had the other.

  
"Yes, that does sound rather wounderful. I'm Feilong by the way." The boy bowed.

  
That was how Akihito made two new friends.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

He was almost home when he heard it. A pain filled cry. Running down an alley, he came upon three elementary boys. They were tormenting a poor cat. "Oi, you little brats! Leave that poor kitty alone!"

"Go away old man!"

'Old man? I look like an old man?' Akihito asked himself, silently. Shaking off the insult, Akihito forced his way between the boys and grabbed the cat away from the boys. As he ran back down the ally, he was pelted with rock and insults. He chose to ignore them. He would not sink to their level. It would not be worth it.

It didn't take Akihito very long to get back home and once he did, he ran stright upstairs and into his room. Safely inside, he closed the door and placed the cat down gently on his bed and looked at it. It was kind of straggly looking, it's fur shaggy and a mangy yellow. Akihito had the feeling that if the cat had been human, it would have had a soul patch and a pieced lip. Probably be an ass too. "Hmm. I wonder what I should call you?"

"Call me Mitarai." Akihito jumped at the unexpected voice in his room. He looked all around but it was only him and the cat. "You really are an idiot." Akihito looked down at the cat, his eyes bugging out of his head. The cat was speaking! "You are not going nuts Akihito. I am in fact talking to you." The cat's speach was slow, as if he was speaking to someone who had very low intelligence. "I've been watching you for awhile now, Akihito."

"Ahh!" Akihito cringed and tried to cover himself as if he was naked and the cat could see his privates. "Pervert!"

The cat let out a sigh. "I am not a pervert." He ran his eyes up and down Akihito's body. "As if I would want you."

The boy's eyes widened. Insulted, Akihito yelled at the mangy cat. "What's that supposed to mean?!" He drew his knees up and hugged them tightly to his chest. "I know I'm not the sexiest thing to have ever lived but I'm not the ugliest either."

Mitarai sighed and rolled his eyes at the boy's tears and mumbling. How could _this_ boy could be the one he had been looking for all this time? He would never understand. He moved towards the boy and nudged his hand with his little pink nose. "You are not ugly. Here I have something for you."

The blond boy perked up at that. Mitarai concentrated and a glowing ball formed between the two. "Hold out your hands." Akihito did as instructed and the glowing ball settled into his hands. The glowing ball disappeared and in its place was a beautiful little ring. The ring was a simple band of platinum with an emerald set in the center.

"It's so pretty." Akihito whispered in awe. He turned to look at Mitarai. "Thank you.... But why are you giving it to me?" Akihito tilted his head to the side in confusion.

" I am giving you the ring Akihito, because it belongs to you. Put it on and hold it to your heart." Mitarai watched as the young blond did as he was told. "Now say, 'by the power of the moon'."

Akihito softly repeated the words. His pretty hazel eyes widened as his body was engulfed in a glowing ball of pink light. His clothes fell away only to be replaced with new. His hair whipped around in the gentle breaze that came from no where. When the light disappeared, Akihito ran to his full length mirror. He then promptly screamed. Mortified by the sight that greeted him

"What the hell is this?! Why am I wearing in a skirt?! A pink skirt?!"

"What's wrong with a skirt?"

"What's wrong?! I'm a boy! A boy!"

Mitarai tilted his head then grinned evilly. "Are you sure about that?"

Enraged the blond boy lifted the pink skirt that was so short it didn't even reach mid thigh. He grabbed a hold of the pink lacy panties and yanked them down. He pointed at his little penis. "See that?! I. AM. A. BOY! A BOY!"

"Huh, its kinda small."

"What?! Its bigger than what you have!"

"Wouldn't be to sure about that if I were you."

Akihito was about to retaliate but he was stopped by a beeping sound. He looked around until his his eyes landed on a cell phone that hadn't been sitting on his bed just a moment ago. Picking it up, he switched the lock screen off. A small video was playing. It showed a very hideous monster attacking people. He recognized the location as the jewlery shop that Kou's mother owned.

"What do I do?! I can't let this happen!" Akihito cried, anger lacing his sweet voice.

"That's why you were chosen to be a soldier, Akihito. It is your duty to fight these evil beings."

Akihito made for the door of his bedroom but stopped with his hand on the door knob. He turned to look back at Mitarai. "How can I get there?! Its on the other side of Tokyo!"

"Just push the blue button on the screen of the cell phone."

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

"That is a very interesting way to fight. I never would have thought of it myself."

"Huh?" Mitarai nodded toward Akihito's lower half and the boy looked down at himself. His skirt was still hiked up and his parties were down around his knees. Blushing redder than a tomato and fixed himself.

Akihito made his way into the building. There were many bodies littering the floor and he knew that they had been customers. "What happened to them?"

"Their energy has been sucked out of them. If you don't hurry and get it back to them soon, they will die."

They found the one responsible in a storage room. It was riffling through boxes. "Hey you! Stop right there!" The thing turned and Akihito shuddered. It was a hideous monstrosity. All elongated limbs and pointy teeth. And green. It took one look at Akihito and grinned.

"Well who might you be my little cutie?"

"Your worst nightmare." Akihito charged and kicked the thing's head. Before he could make contact, the thing grabbed a hold of his ankle.

"I see London. I see France. I see someone's underpants." Embarrassed, Akihito yanked his leg away. "Tell me my cute friend, would you like a ride before I suck all your energy away?"

"Ride?"

"He means sex."

"Eww! I would never!"

"Well that's a shame. It would have been good." The thing reached for him but before he could lay a finger on Akihito, a loud bang ripped through the air and a hole bloomed in the center of the thing's head.

"Now use your tiara, Sailor Moonbeam." Called a deep voice that sent a pleaurable chill down Akihito's spine.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

Akihito let out a sigh as he stared out the window. After the fight, he had stayed to help the victims recover and made a report to the police. He had been shocked when the police accepted his story. Apparently attacks like this before. But this was not his problem.

"Mitarai, who was that man?"

"I don't know but you should be thankful. If not for him, you would be history."

"I know."

Since that night, Akihito had been unable to think of anything but that man. He had been wearing an all black three piece Armani suit. Black leather gloves and a black mask that covered only the top half of his face. He could still remember the way he had looked standing there. The smoking gun in one hand, a lit cigarette in his mouth and a smirk on his lips. He had disappeared before Akihito could thank him. Afterwards he had looked everywhere but he had been unable to find his savior. All that was left to show that he had ever been there at all was a silver bullet with a rose carved into it. Akihito gripped the bullet tight and thought of the man again. He could still hear his deep voice telling him to use his tiara. Calling him Sailor Moonbeam. Akihito smiled. His sexy, mistirous savior had given him his soldier name.

As Akihito continued to think about the man in the black Armani suit, he felt his penis stir. Looks like another trip to the bathroom was in order. The man just did something to him. He wished that he had been able to see the man's eyes. He knew that they would have been just as beautiful as the rest of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. It seems that the role of Tuxedo Mask ended up at the bottom of Tokyo Bay.


	2. Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One. Two.

Takato stared up at the exam results that had been posted along the hallway by their classroom. Amazement and shock filling him. He turned to face his spectacled friend. Mouth hanging open slightly. "Wow Kei you're really smart! You came in first place with a perfect score!"

"And look!" Kou pointed to the name listed in second place. "Fei came in second. Kei only beat you by five points! How do you two do it? My head hurts just thinking about all the studying you two must do!" Kou clutched his head and moaned as if he were in pain. He and Takato had placed at twenty and twenty three, respectivly.

Kei ignored the pathetic moaning that his two friends were doing. He leaned close to the result page, a deep frown on his handsome face. "Huh that is odd. Where is Akihito's name?" He couldn't find the cheerful blond's name anywhere.

"You know, now that you've mentioned him, I haven't seen Akihito since this morning. Have any of you?" Kou looked around at his friends but they all shook their heads except for Fei, who was looking intently at the results.

"Perhaps our cheerful little blond friend is in hiding from embarrassment." Fei pointed to the very bottom of the the results. There in last place with a score of a perfectly round zero, was Takaba Akihito. The three boys stared in shock. Never had they ever seen someone score a perfect zero. It was unheard of. Especially for someone as smart as Takaba Akihito, who never scored any lower than fifth place on their exams.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

They were sitting at their usual spot for lunch when the blond finally showed himself. Takato was the first to greet him. "Hey man! Where have you been all day?"

"Counseling." His hazel eyes looked away from them as he raised one hand to rub the back of his blond head.

"Counseling?!" They all shouted, surprised by the answer. None of them could think of a reason for such a thing. Akihito was always so bubbly and kind.

"Yeah they wanted to talk to me about my grade. They gave me detention for the rest of the year." Akihito let out a deep sigh.

"Come and sit with us Akihito, once you get some food in ya, you won't feel so bad and things will look better!" Kou smiled hopefully at his unusally sad friend.

"No thanks Kou. I'm not hungry." Shocked eyes followed the boy has he made his way into the building. Akihito never turned down food!

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

Kei looked up as a loud bang sounded beside him. He watched as the blond boy plopped down in the seat next to him. "Hi Akihito. I did not know that you were taking this class."

"Hmm…? Oh hi Kei. Yeah I've been doing this new after school program for a couple of weeks now. Ma found out about the grade and the resulting detention. So she called the school and they said I could take this class as an alternative to the detention. What about you? Why are you here?"

"I thought that it would be interesting. I just started today."

Kei studied his blond friend. Something was wrong with the boy. This was the first time in over a month that Kei had seen Akihito outside of the classroom. At first, when Akihito didn't show up for lunch, they thought it was due to the detention he had recieved but when a teacher came looking for him, they realized that it was something else. Turned out he was spending his lunches in the nurse's office. When asked what was wrong, the boy simply replied that nothing was wrong. That he was just tired. Soon, they no longer saw him after or before school and again they put it down to him being in detention. Seemed that they were wrong. Kei frowned as he took in the way his friend looked.

"Akihito are you sure your okay?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. Just tired. I have a lot on my mind and this class takes a lot out of me. On top of that my cat took off a few weeks ago and took my ring with him."

"Ring? Do you mean that really pretty one with the emerald set into the platinum band?"

Before Akihito could replay their teacher came in. "Evening class. Before we begin I would like to introduce a new student. Please give him a warm welcome." The class clapped and and said a kind hello to Kei. "Okay class get started. Here you go Kirisihima-kun." The teacher placed a blue disc on his desk.

Kei nearly dropped the computer disc. The thing was so hot that just those few seconds had given him quite a nasty burn on his fingers. He looked around. None of the other students were having any difficulty. Not one of them had been burned. Except for Akihito. Kei watched as the boy took the disc from it's case and put it into the computer. Kei could hear his friends skin sizzling. When he caught sight of the blond's fingers, they seemed to have suffered third degree burns, yet the blond didn't even seem to notice. Like everyone else he became glued to the computer screen. Looking around to make sure that the teacher wasn't watching him, Kei pretended to place his disc in and become glued to the screen but in reality, he was watching all that went on around him. Thin bluish tendrils were coming from the students and being absorbed into the computers.

He looked at his friend, his eyes widening in shock. The energy tendrils coming from Akihito were a bigger in size and far more in number. They were also different colors than the same simple solid blue that everyone's was giving off. At one point the teacher came over to Akihito and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Yessss." She hissed. "Give me that beautiful energy." Her tongue flicked out and ran up the blond's cheek. "Mmmm… I've never tasted energy like this before. So pure. So innocent. So abundant. Perhaps Master Sakazaki will let me keep you for myself as an award for doing such a good job." Suddenly the teacher was gone and in her place was a hideous mix of dark blue skin that was as wrinkled as a raisin, straggly green hair, a wide lipless mouth full of far too long sharp teeth, short limbs, sharp talons and a tongue that hanged down to the thing's shoulder. The thing licked the back of Akihito's neck, then it's tongue punctured and started to absorb more energy from Akihito and send it directly into the monster.

Kei couldn't stand it anymore. He pressed his right fist to his heart, the small diamond in the center of the platinum band glowing. "By the power of Mercury." A light surrounded his body, his clothing fell away and were replaced with a new set. His hair feathered around him from the breeze that came out of no where. When the light disappeared he was wearing a light blue silk blouse with a dark blue blazer and a matching dark blue skirt. He didnt care much for wearing a skirt, but it was a smart looking outfit. And those shoes… they were a pair of dark blue ankle boots. Cute! Upon Kei's head was a platinum tiara with a single diamond set in the center. His everyday glasses were replaced with a pair that were thin rimmed with lenses that were tinted blue. All in all, he was a rather lovely sight to behold.

"Hey ugly!"

The thing turned to look at him. The hideous creature's tongue detached from Akihito and the boy slumped forward, blood dripping from the wound in his neck. "Where the hell did you come form?"

"Does it matter?" Kei grinned. He shot out a fist and struck the ugly thing in the face. Next he kneed it in the stomach and gave it a round house kick to the head. "Mercury Mist!"

The air warmed and a white fog filled the room. The monster could no longer see him or anything else. Kei on the other hand had a nifty pair of glasses that allowed him to see through the fog like mist. Kei set about smashing the computers, freeing the students from the evil program, cutting off the steam of energy flowing out of the students. The students came back from their zombie like state and he helped them escape from the class. When the mist dissipated, it was only him, the monster and an unconscious Akihito. Kei had smashed the computer the blond had been using but it made no difference. Kei had the suspicion that today was not the first time the thing had fed directly from his friend. Kei launched a second attack against his foe. He channeled his Mercury Mist so that it would hit the monster in a single blast. He followed it up with a few kicks and punches then another hit of his mist. An icy cold version this time.

Kei made a mistake in his calculation and as he went in for another punch, the ugly thing grabbed him by the wrist and flung him across the room. He hit the wall hard and the world spun around him. As he tried to regain his bearings, he heared a soft meow. Looking down, he saw a little black kitten. In the kitten's mouth was a ring, Akihito's ring. Kei held out a hand and the kitten dropped it onto his palm. "Where did you get this Tao?"

"From Mitarai. He was the one who found Akihito."

"Do you mean that Akihito is like me?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, Mitarai is an asshat and he stole the ring from Akihito."

"What?! Why?!" Kei remembered the pain that removing the ring had caused him. He had been curious about everything Tao had told him and had decided to test it out. Removing the ring had felt like his soul was being ripped out.

"Like I said he's an asshat. He doesn't like Akihito and was hoping he could find someone else that could use the ring. Since then, Akihito has become quite sick and unable to focus much. That's why he had no appetite and why he failed his test. It's also the reason why he fell into this thing's web. If he hadn't been so sick he would have recognized this thing as an enemy. Now he's on the verge of dying. If you get this to him and back on his hand he'll be fine with time." Tao's eyes widened in realization then narrowed with anger. "Hey you piece of filth! Get your hands off of him!" Tao launched himself at their enemy, all four sets of claws out.

Taking advantage of the distraction Tao had provided, Kei snatched up Akihito and tucked him into a corner on the opposite side of the room. He took in his friend's state. "Just what kind of pervert is that thing?" Akihito's shirt was spread wide open and his pants were undone. He placed the ring on Akihito's right middle finger, the way he remembered the blond wore his ring. Akihito's eyes blinked opened.

"K- Kei?"

"Yes Akihito. How are you feeling?" He pressed the back of his hand to the other boy's forehead. It was on fire! The blond was running a high fever. "Stay here, Akihito. You are in no condition to fight." Kei turned and joined Tao in the fight. The fight was intense. At one point, Tao was tossed across the room, where he hit the wall and fell unconscious to the floor and Kei received a broken arm and dislocated leg. Standing was difficult but Kei still managed by leaning against a wall for support. He tried to summon his mist but he was to worn out. The monster's tongue flicked out and licked him.

"Mmm. Tasty but not as tasty as that succulent little blond boy." It's tongue wrapped around him. It held him tight. Suddenly it loosened and fell away. The monster howled. Akihito's pretty little tiara made one _hell_ of a sharp edged boomerang.

Akihito tried to remain standing but his knees shook and the room was spinning. "I will not allow you to harm innocent people, my friends or cute little kitties." He drew up what strength he had and punched the thing dead in it's face. He then collapsed into the thing's arms. Much to it's pleasure. Hands caressed him beneath his skirt.

"It would be such a shame to see this body go to waste. How about we have a little fun before we say goodbye?" Six loud bangs filled the air. The monster dropped Akihito. Blood flowed from the six holes in it's body. Another two shots rang out. The monster crumbled into dust. Akihito turned to see a man with a black mask covering the top half of his face. A lit cigarette between his lips. He wore black leather gloves and an all black Armani three piece suit. He held a smoking gun in his hand. Heat pooled in the pit of Akihito's stomach. One blink and the man was gone. Akihito whimpered at his loss. He quickly dug through the ashes and found the eight silver bullets, each with a rose carved into them.

Akihito knelt next to the unconcious kitty. "I wish I knew who that man is."

"I know who he is." Kei said.

"Really?!"

"Yes. He is the man I am going to work for one day." Kei smiled fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys we need some names for Akihito & Kei when they transform. Anyone have any ideas?


	3. Shinji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More VF in the Sailor Moon Universe. Can we say nonsense? :-P

"Hey Kei! Look at this one!" Akihito held up a pink charm with white hearts and red lettering. "It's a charm for pure, true and passionate love. You should get one Kei! Maybe it will help you find your soulmate and you won't be so serious all the time and you'll stop being such a sourpuss."

"I am **_NOT_** a sourpuss! I know how to have fun. If anyone needs a love charm it's you, Akihito. You have been _yearning_ for that tall, dark, and handsome hero of yours yet you do not even know his name. He has barely even talked to you." Akihito crossed his arms and pouted causing Kei to chuckle at him. "Now who is the sourpuss?"

"Did you two find what you were looking for alright?" Akihito and Kei turned to face a young teen boy by the name of Kuroda Shinji. The boy was only a year older than them. He was the son of the family taking care of the temple and went to an all boys school. He and Kei had known each other since they were little kids.

"Yes Shinji. Thank you." Akihito purchased the love charm that he was holding and attached it to his shirt, right over his heart.  


* * *

*Asami♥Akihito*

* * *

 

"Did you hear, another temple was attacked last night."

"What?! Why would anyone do such a horribale thing?"

Akihito and Kei shared a look. There had been many stories going around lately about temples being attacked and people having been injured or even going missing. So far, these stories had remained just rumors as the news and police had not come forward with such information.

"There really are a lot of rumors going around lately. Do you think it's true?"

"I do not know. It is worth looking into though." Kei sighed. "Tao is out looking for the other soldiers and Mitarai is worthless. So it is up to just you and me. Let us go to your house after school."

* * *

*Asami♥Akihito*

* * *

 

Akihito burst into the house with all the finesse of a tap dancing elephant in a china shop. "Tadaima! Ma I brought Kei!"

"Okaeri. Hello Kei. It's so nice to see you again! I'm so glad that my little Akihito has a friend like you. Your such a good boy. I'm sure my Akihito can learn so much from you." Akihito's mother cooed.

"Mom!" Akihito shrieked.

"Oh don't worry baby. Mommy loves you just the way you are." She wrapped her arms around the young blond and held him tightly to her bosom. Akihito flushed a deep red and struggled to escape from having his face smooshed into her breasts. His mother laughed and kissed the top of his blond head. When she let him go, Akihito raced up to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Kei and Akihito's mother shared a laugh before Kei made his way to his friend's room.

* * *

*Asami♥Akihito*

* * *

 

Hours upon hours and still they had nothing. There were no records anywhere that indicated that temples had been attacked. There were a lot of people who had gone missing but none of them had disappeared from or near a temple. Akihito leaned back with a sigh and he rubbed his throbbing head. "I guess this means they were just rumors after all."

"I still think that we should continue to investigate." Kei said.

"Why? It's obvious that there is nothing here."

"That is exactly why I think that we should continue to investigate." Kei pointed a finger at Akihito. "It is odd that there are rumors yet there is no evidence to support them. Most, if not all, rumors are based off of some kind of truth. There are not even the usual complaints. No police reports about trespassers. No hospital records of someone being hurt."

Akihito shrugged. "They're temples Kei! There shouldn't be any kind of that stuff going on!"

Kei just rose a brow at his naïve friend's words before speaking again. "Shinji believes that the rumors are true. Shinji told me about a break in at their temple just the other day. When he called for help, not a single officer came."

* * *

*Asami♥Akihito*

* * *

 

"What is the matter Akihito?" Kei raised a brow. He and Akihito had spent many hours the night before looking for answers in the news and police records. In the end, they found nothing. As such, they decided that tonight they would check out Shinji's temple in the hopes they could learn even just a little bit about the temple attacks and the missing people. But instead of doing that, Akihito was complaning about his outfit.

"How come your outfit is less revealing than mine?! I mean just look! You get that nice dress shirt and blazer. Your skirt falls below your knees! AND IT'S BLUE! NOT PINK!"

"I don't know the answer Akihito. I'm just glad that my boots are both cute and functional. Unlike those pink stilettos you have on. Akihito what are you doing?!" The blond had grabbed a hold of the Kei's skirt and lifted it.

"Are those boxers?! Why do you get boy undies when I get girly ones?!"  
  
Before Kei could reply, a scream filled the air. The two boys raced up the temple stairs. When they reached the top, they found a gigantic hideous monstrousity pinning poor Shinji to the ground. It was trying to draw energy from the teen but a glowing red orb was suronding the boy and prevented the hideous thing from succeding.

Akihito and Kei attacked the monster, both landing blow after blow upon the monstrousity. Akihito jumped back, keeping the thing's eyes on him as Kei summoned his Mercury Mist to freeze the thing in place. Akihito threw his tiara but it simply bounced off the thing's chest. It gave them a menacing smile. Akihito was tossed off to the side. The monster grabbed Kei and repeatedly bashed his head into the ground. Once Kei was unconscious, the monster threw him off to the side.

Akihito stood up and prepared to battle but he didn't prepare for his clothes being ripped from his body. The monster trailed a hand down his body to the little band of fabric that kept the lacy pink thong in place. "Did you wear this for me? You shouldn't have." He licked the boy's neck. "Mmmm… you taste so good. I'll be sure to bring you home with me."

White flames engulfed the monster as Shinji approached it from behind. The monster screamed as it's flesh melted from the intense heat of the white flames. It dropped Akihito and fell to the ground where it began to roll around, trying to put the flames out. Much to the monster's dismay, only more flames ignigted around it. Akihito looked up at the newest soldier to join their ranks. Shinji was dressed in a red silk dress, his hair flying about his head. A howling wind blew past and Shinji was knocked off his feet. The flames consuming the monster went out and Akihito could see that the thing was still alive.

A man of average height with messy dark hair, glasses, an ugly gotee and far _too_ much body hair floated above the monster's body. "So you are the ones who have been interfering with our plans."

"Who are you?"

The man turned to look squarely at Akihito. His eyes took in Akihito's undressed state. "I'm Sakazaki but you may call me master." He grinned a sleazy smile. He moved closer to Akihito and scooped the boy into his arms. "We'll have so much fun together." Two shots rang out and Sakazaki grunted. His grip loosened on Akihito and the boy fell towards the ground.

Just before the young blond hit the ground, he was caught by strong arms and pressed tightly against a muscular chest. He looked up and his beautiful hazel eyes met with an intense golden. Without breaking eye contact, the man spoke to Sakazaki. "You should know that I don't like anyone touching what's mine." He fired two shots. One at the monster, putting it out of it's misery and one at Sakazaki. The bastarad named Sakazaki disappeared into a swirling vortex. "Are you alright my little Kitten?"

Akihito shivered as his hero's voice sent pleasurable tingles down his spine. Akihito nodded and pressed himself closer to his rescurer's strong, warm body. A finger tilted his chin up and then Akihito's handsome hero was crushing their lips together in a devouring, passinonate kiss.

A hand cupped him between his legs and Akihito moaned. "Soon little Kitten but not right now." He set Akihito gently down and wrapped his jacket around Akihito's small shoulders. The golden eyed man picked up the four bullets that he had fired at Sakazaki and placed them in Akihito's hands. "Four more for your collection." He placed a soft kiss on Akihito's cupped hands.

His rescurer began to walk away but stopped when Akihito's small hand tugged on his shirt sleave. "What's your name? It is only fair of you to tell me since you just stole my very first kiss from me."

The man smirked then reached out to cup Akihito's cheek. "Asami. You can call me Asami. For now, my sweet little Kitten."


	4. Kazumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the horror began

"Did you hear?" Asked the first girl.

"Hear what?" Asked the second girl.

"There was an attack at X university. Three students died!" Said the first girl.

"Oh my! Do they know who did it?" The second girl covered her mouth in horror.

"They said it was a monster." The first girl's eyes were wide and she smiled as she shared her story.

"Oh not that again?! Aren't people tired of those stories yet?" Said an annoyed third girl.

"Stories? What stories?" Asked asked the second girl.

A loud sigh came from the annoyed girl and she rolled her eyes before explaning. "For the past few months mysterious attacks have been taking place all around Japan, as well as other countries. People are claiming that monsters are responsible for it all but that part is just a bunch of hooey though."

"No it's not!" The first girl denied. "Even the police are saying that it was monsters!"

"Then there are just a bunch of fools!" Shouted the annoyed girl.

Not wanting to continue to the argument, the second girl pulled out a photo. "Look, it's the latest photo of the Justice Soldiers." The first two girls oohed and ahhed over the three boys in the photo while the annoyed girl just sat there with a grumpy face and her arms crossed over her chest

"What is so good about a couple of cross-dressing vigilante freaks?" Asked the annoyed girl.

The other two girls gave her a look then the second girl held up the photo for the annoyed girl's viewing. She tapped the photo. "Just look at him! Ain't he cute? If he was my boyfriend, I would totally be able to get past his cross-dressing. I mean we could even go dress shopping together. It would be so fun. Sailor Moonbeam is just so cute with his blond hair and little pink skirt. I love how his shirt shows off his arms and his cute belly button!" She was practically drooling now.

The first girl took the photo and pointed to one of the other boys. "I like Sailor Mercurybeam. His blue skirt suit is both sexy and smart. I bet he and I could have many intelligent conversations."

The annoyed girl took the photo and looked it over. She sighed. "I will admit that I favor Sailor Marsbeam. His taste in clothes is very sultry and his red tinted glasses make me kinda hot." The three girls dissolved into giggles as they discusesed what it would be like to be the girlfriends of those three brave boys who fought for justice and the lives of not just the people of Japan but everyone in the whole world and even the universe.

* * *

~Asami Ryuichi ♥ Takaba Akihito~

* * *

 

Suoh Kazumi rolled his eyes at the silly girls conversation. They were just three of many who were talking about monsters, attacks and the Justice Soldiers. It seemed like no one could shut up about them for very long. Kazumi turned to face his childhood and best friend. "What's with people lately?"

His friend let out an amused chuckle. "More talk about monsters and the Justice Soldiers?"

Kazumi groaned and facepalmed. "Yes."

His friend patted his back. "I know how you feel. None of them know what is going on, yet they all want to talk about it like they know everything."

Recently, Kazumi had learned a shocking truth about himself. Not really knowing how to deal with it, he had turned to his best friend since the age of two. At first Kazumi had believed that his friend would think him crazy but instead his friend had revealed a secret of his own. Turned out that they had a lot in common.

Kazumi groaned again as the girls began to squeal even louder as they continued to talk about their beloved Soldiers of Justice. "Ah those poor boys! I feel so sorry for them!"

"Sounds to me like your jealous Kazumi." His golden eyed friend smirked at him.

Kazumi narrowed his eyes at his friend. "If anyone's jealous, it's you. I know how you feel about your little Sailor Moonbeam." Kazumi gave a smirk of his own as a dark, possessive look came over his friend's face. Kazumi looked down as he felt a light tug on his pants. "Oh hello there, Tao-chan. What can I do for you?" He scratched the tiny black kitten beneath his tiny chin. Tao began to purr loudly, bringing a smile to Kazumi and his friend's face.

* * *

~Asami Ryuichi ♥ Takaba Akihito~

* * *

 

"Oh I can't take it! I can't wait another second! When will he be here?!" Akihito shouted as he lay on his back atop his bed. Akihito's arms and legs pouned against the matress as he threw a fit.

"Calm down Akihito." Kei pushed his glasses up.

"But I can't! I want to meet him and I want to meet him now!" Shouted Akihito.

Kei and Shinji shared smiles with each other. Akihito was such a social butterfly who loved to meet knew people and make new friends. The smile was wiped off Kei's face as he was knocked over by a pillow thrown at his head. Shinji laughed hard at his friends plight until he too, received a pillow to the head. With eyes narrowed, Shinji stood and raised the pillow, then brought it down on a shrieking Akihito who tried to dodge. While Shinji had Akihito pinned down, Kei quietly crept up behind Shinji and pummelled him with his own pillow. Shinji turned and landed a good pillow blow to the other boy's chest. Akihito snuck up behind Shinji and hit him in the back with the pillow that he held.

Shinji caught Kei's eye and the two boys shared a grin. They turned and in unison and launched a pillow attack against the blond. They knocked Akihito to the bed and climbed over him, pinning the blond to the bed. Kei and Shinji continued their attack on the young blond, their laughter filling the bedroom.

When a throat was cleared, the three laughing boys turned to see a tall blond, broad of shoulder and built like a tank. They grinned up at the new comer. Kei jumped off Akihito and introduced himself to the tall blond. Deciding that Akihito had enough, Shinji went to meet their new friend as well.

Still laughing from their impromtu pillow fight, Akihito approached the much taller blond and gave him a huge hug. "Hello, I'm Akihito! It's so nice to finally meet you." He handed the taller blond a pillow and the pillow fighting began anew.

* * *

~Asami Ryuichi ♥ Takaba Akihito~

* * *

 

Later that night, Kei, Shinji and Kazumi each took a roof of a building located on K University's campus. Both X University and K University were top, elite schools and since X had already been attacked they believed that K would be on the list of possible targets.

It had been easy to get onto the campus as Kazumi was a student at the university and while the three boys stakeouted the different locations by rooftop, Akihito wandered around the grounds acting as bait. It hadn't been a very lengthy discussion over who would act as bait. Akihito had a habit of attracting the monsters to him as if there was a neon bright sign with a flashing arrow pointing directly at him.

True to form, it wan't long before trouble found the blond. Sadly it was the wrong sort of trouble. Kei rolled his eyes as the perverted old teacher wrapped an arm around Akihito's shoulders. Kazumi's eyes narrowed. "Does this happen often?" Kazumi asked the others through his comunicator.

"Sadly yes. That boy is just a magnet for trouble no matter the situation." Kei replied with a sigh.

As the three other boys continued to watch, Akihito deftly removed the old teacher's arm. When the man became forceful, Akihito landed a sound punch to the man's gut. The old man got the idea and staggered off into the night. When Akihito was approached by a second old man, they knew they had struck pay dirt.

"Hello cutie. How would you like to come home with me tonight?"

"I'd much rather do it right here."

"Oh you kinky little cutie." The old man smiled as his facade disappeared and a hideous giant slug replaced him.

Akihito struck the grotesque arm that reached form him. White flame engulfed the thing from behind as icy mist hit from the front. Akihito threw his tiara, striking the thing smack in the face. The three boys moved back as Kazumi stomped his foot causing the ground to open up and swallow the monstrous slug. He clapped his hands and the ground went back to normal. Like the ground had never opened in the first place.

Akihito stared at Kazumi. The older boy wore a white blouse with a dark green skirt that fell mid thigh and a pair dark green of ankle boots. Like the rest he wore a platinum tiara. A fire opal that matched his ring at it's center.

"Wow Kazumi, you have a really great pair of legs! I never thought such a muscular guy like you could have such legs." Akihito gushed. The other two boys nodded their heads in agreement. Those legs really were quite sexy and smooth! Kazumi must get them waxed. Kazumi's cheeks burned as a huge blush appeared on his cheeks.

As they were leaving the campus, Akihito began to cry quietly. "What's wrong Akihito?" Asked Kazumi.

"Asami didn't come."

"Who says I didn't come" Something fell to the ground at Akihito's feet. It was a silver bullet with a rose carved into it. Akihito pressed a kiss to it then placed it against his heart. He felt a hand brush against his face. "You did well my cute little Kitten."

Akihito looked up into golden eyes, a wide smile on his face. "Asami!" The young blond threw his arms around the taller man. He pressed kisses all over Asami's face. Chuckling the man pulled back to look down at the young blond.

Asami cupped one plump ass cheek and gave it a hard squeeze. Then he was gone, leaving Akihito feeling bereft. Kazumi stepped forward and placed a hand on the younger and much smaller blond's shoulder. "Come on Sailor Moonbeam, let's go get something to eat."

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put Suoh Kazumi in a skirt!! I have no regrets!!


	5. Feilong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's short. Sorry. Can't believe that I haven't updated this in over a month.

Akihito woke up bright and early for the first time in his now sixteen years of life. Today was his birthday and as a special treat, Tao said that they would get to meet their newest and their last member of the Soldiers of Justice. Akihito just couldn't wait. He made quick work of his morning routine and was out the door and on his way to the Kuroda family temple. Since Akihito had been in such a hurry to get there, he was the first of three to arrive. Even Shinji was still asleep and he was not happy to be awoken by the young blond when he arrived at the temple, five o'clock in the morning.

* * *

~Sailor VF~

* * *

 

It was afternoon and the birthday party had been going since eight that morning with no sign of stopping any time soon. Akihito was getting antsy, waiting for their newest member to arrive and the other three; Kei, Shinji and Kazumi were taking great delight in teasing the blond. Tao decided to take pity on the poor birthday boy.

The door opened and Akihito couldn't help but stare at the beauty before him. Long, dark hair floated in the air as the boy twirled around in a circle so that they could take in the full sight of him. He wore a platinum tiara with an amethyst set in it's center, a knee length silver _cheongsam_ and black leather knee high boots. He really did make a stunning sight. Once the boy was done twirling, Akihito ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Welcome Feilong! I'm so glad that you are one of us!"

* * *

~Sailor VF~

* * *

 

Feilong rolled his eyes as for the **_sixth_** time that night, the monster grabbed Akihito and ran off with him. "Seriously?! Why does this keep happening?"

Kei sighed. "Sadly, this is par for the course. Our enemies seem to have taken a liking to Akihito and are always trying to kidnap him. It seems to have something to do with his energy." Kei gave Feilong a sideways look. " They also like they way he looks."

Suddenly four shots rang out into the night air. Fei launched forward, worried for his friend. He didn't notice Kei's smile nor his unconcerned pace. He stopped as he caught sight of a fully nude Akihito bending over. All of the young blond's privates on full display, it was far more of Akihito then he had ever wanted to see.

Fei's attention was caught by a moving shadow. A moving shadow that was heading straight for his completely unaware friend. He made to move forward but was stopped before he could take one step by a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Kazumi questioningly. The taller boy just smiled and pointed in Akihito's direction.

Fei returned his attention to Akihito and the moving shadow. His eyes widened as he saw that the shadow was not a monster but in fact a man. The man was dressed in an all black three piece suit, black gloves and black leather shoes and a black half mask. A lit cigarette between his lips and a gun in his hand.

The man pressed the still smoking barrel of the gun between the crease of Akihito's ass cheeks. The blond yelped and spun around, his hands protecting his just violated ass. "Asami!" Akihito stomped one bare foot. The man chuckled.

"Well, who is this fine vision before us?" Fei held out a hand and the man took it. "Hello. I am Sailor Venusbeam, it is a pleasure to meet you." Fei let his eyes roam over the man's body. He really was a fine specimen of a man and Fei would really love to have him between his legs.

Noticing the way Fei was eyeing Asami, Akihito jumped in front of the black clad man and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey! go find your own tall, dark and handsome. Asami is mine!"

"Oh, so I'm yours?" The man known only as Asami smirked.

"Yes!" Akihito reached behind Asami and squeezed the man's tight ass. "You are my sexy muffin tart!"

Asami's brows rose at the nickname Akihito used. He mouthed the words than chuckled. He scooped the boy up into his arms and kissed him deeply. His hands squeezing and kneading the boy's plump, bouncy, naked ass.

Fei felt jealousy fill him at the sight. Why couldn't someone be that hot for him?


	6. Asami Ryuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito meets a new man and finds himself out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my beta Smarthiz. She did a lot of work and spent many hours helping me fix up this story. So check out chapters 1 through 5 and see the wonderful work that she did.

Golden eyes followed the young blond boy as he hopped from video game to video game. Though the arcade was packed, those pircing golden eyes never once lost sight of the cheerful blond. As those golden eyes continued to watch, a bright smile lit up the blond's face as he won, _yet_ a another game. The boy shouted that he was the 'Master of the Gaming Universe', pumped a fist into the air and did a little dance that involved a _lot_ of shaking of his luscious ass. The boy then threw his arms around his friends' shoulders, still grining like a fool. Deciding that he wanted to be a part of that exitment shining in those firey hazel eyes, the man with the golden eyes moved forward.

* * *

~Asami & Akihito~

* * *

 

A light tap on his shoulder had Suoh Kazumi turning, a huge grin streatching his lips as he caught sight of the man standing behind him. The large blond threw his arm around his long time friend and dragged the man forward. "Hey guys!" Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him. "Guys, I want you to meet my best friend since the age of two. Asami Ryuichi. Ryu these are my friends, Kirishima Kei, Kuroda Shinji and Liu Feilong. Oh and that guy up there," Kazumi pointed t a young blond who was currently dancing his heart out at one of those dance games. A huge grin on his young face as he shook his sexy little ass. "That guy is my friend, Takaba Akihito."

* * *

~Asami & Akihito~

* * *

 

With a huge grin on his face, Akihito spun around to share his latest victory with his friends, only to frown when he realized that they weren't paying attention to him. Instead they all seemed to be deeply engrossed in a conversation with a man that Akihito had never seen before. Curious, Akihito jumped down from the dancing platform and made his way over to where his friends and the man stood. As he aproached the group of five, Akihito took in the close way Kazumi and the unknown man stood. 'Is he Kazumi's boyfriend?' Akihito wondered.

"Ah, Akihito! I want you to meet my best friend Asami Ryuichi. Ryu this is the one I was telling you about, Takaba Akihito."

"Hello Akihito. I have heard so much about you, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you" Asami smiled and held out a hand.

"Uh... umm..." Akihito blushed deeply as he took the older man's hand. His hazel eyes shyly looked up into golden eyes and Akihito felt his heart skip a beat. 'Asami? No, it can't be. There's no way that my Asami and this Asami Ryuichi are one and the same' Mentaly shaking himself, Akihito finally introduced himself. "Hello, Ryuichi. I am Akihito. It's nice to meet you."

"Akihito I can see that you like to play video games, would you do me the honor of playing one with me?"

"Umm... Sure!" Akihito's blush deepened.

Asami's golden eyes roamed over the arcade, taking in all the games until he finally settled on one that peaked his intrest. He held out his hand and Akihito shyly took it. The game Asami decided on was a simple shoot 'em game. It wasn't something that Akihito was very good at, so he was very grateful that the man decided that they should play as a team instead as opponents. That gratefulness turned tenflold when he saw just _how good_ the golden eyed man was at the game. Poor Akihito never would have stood a chance against him.

As the two continued to play, Akihito found his eyes wandering over to take in the older man's profile. He was very handsome. So handsome that calling him handsome was a very bad understatement. Asami Ryuichi was tall, standing at a full six foot two, an entire foot and two inches taller than Akihito's mere five feet. His hair was short and worn loose from any styling products and his bangs seemed to enjoy hanging in his eyes. His features were sharp and angular, noble. Akihito could tell that Asami was no slacker when it came to the physical as his physique was an impressive sight to behold. Strong, broad shoulders. Lean, muscular, strong arms and legs. Those hands. Akihito had to bite his lip in order to hide the moan that wanted to escape at the thought of those hands running over his body. Doing things to his body.

Asami turned to look at him and Akihito quickly turned back to the game that they were playing. His character was in danger of dying due to his lack of attention. Enemy had found his character and now Akihito found himself cornered and unable to fight his way out. Shots rang out and the four enemies fell to the ground, dead. Right behind where the enemies stood was Asami's character. Akihito smiled his gratitude to the older man and jumped back into the game with a vengence. By the time the game was over, Akihito and Asami had eared the highest score ever recorded on the game. The arcade awarded them a ton of prizes, which all went to Akihito as Asami had no intrest in such things.

* * *

~Asami & Akihito~

* * *

 

Asami watched in amusment as Akihito shovelled food into his mouth. Aparently spending hours upon hours playing games at the arcade worked up quiet the appetite. Akihito looked over at Asami's barely touched food. Pointing at it with his chopsticks he asked, "Are you going to finish that?"

Chuckling, Asami pushed his plate of food over in front of Akihito. The young blond squealed in delight and dug into the food. Once the food was gone, Akihito ordered dessert. A very, _very_ sweet dessert. Akihito offered Asami some but the man declined as he just couldn't stand sweets, barring Akihito of course. Akihito was one sweet that Asami wouldn't mind sinking his teeth into.

"I wonder what the guys had to do that was so important that none of them could join us."

"Maybe they had to study for an upcoming test."

"No, there aren't any tests coming up." Akihito pursed his lips in thought. After a moment, the boy shrugged and sat back in the booth. Patting his tummy, he smiled up at Asami. "Thanks for that. It was a good idea!"

Asami paid for their food, slid from the booth and held out a hand for Akihito. Shyly, the young blond took the offered hand and the two made their way to the movies.

An hour into the movie and Asami was regreting his desicion. The boy had terrible taste in movies. The movie was filled with so much death, gore and blood. This would be the last time he ever went to a zombie movie. Or maybe not he decided as Akihito buried his face into his side. The way Akihito was curling his body into Asami's at some of the more scarier parts had the man grinning and he wrapped a protective arm around the boy. Zombie movies weren't so bad if this was to be his reward.

* * *

~Asami & Akihito~

* * *

 

Asami was such a gentleman. As the day grew late and the air turned cold, Akihito found himself shivering. Asami tucked Akihito into his own jacket and suffered the cold just so Akihito didn't have to. All the way from the movie theater, the two held hands and walked closely side by side. As they stood on the stoop outside Akihito's front door, the two turned to face each other. Asami reached out and carressed Akihito's soft cheek.

"Thank you Ryu. I had a wonderful time." He grinned up at the man. "I never thought a date could be so good!"

Asami chuckled. "So you figured it out huh? Good." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the young blond's soft, lush lips. Asami watched as Akihito entered his home and locked the door before heading to his own home.

Upon reaching his apartment, Asami was greeted by his childhood best friend, Suoh Kazumi. The other man was grinning from ear to ear. "Sooo, how did it go?"

"It was fine."

"Fine? Just fine? Did you kiss him?"

Asami raised one dark brow as he eyed the taller man. "When did you become such a gossip, Kazumi?"

"Since my best friend found his one true love." Kazumi batted his eyelashes.

"Well I am not going to help you fulfill your new found hobby."

Kazumi just smiled at Asami's lack of explination.

"Not one of them recgonised me."

"Well you did look different. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt instead of a three piece suit. Maskless and without a cigrette and smoking gun. It's not like they were expecting their ally Asami to show up before them either."

"There was a moment though, when I thought Akihito recgonised me."

"Mmm. I saw that to. Perhaps, for a moment, Akihito did recgonise you. He probably then wrote it off as not being possable."

* * *

~Asami & Akihito~

* * *

 

A few days later found Asami sitting in one of the park's many trees. Below him, the Soldiers of Justice were battling against four of their enimes. The younger four had really improved since they began to train with Kazumi / Sailor Jupiterbeam. His little Kitten, Sailor Moonbeam was the biggest improvement. He smiled as his little Kitten landed a hard hit directly against a monster's head. Sadly there was one thing that no amount of training would change.

Asami sighed as one of the monsters grabbed Akihito up and sprinted off into the night. Their enemies really had a thing for his little Kitten and Asami was not happy about it. He wondered what it was about his boy's energy that attracted them so. Asami shook his head as he realized that Sailor Moonbeam was not fighting back, the boy could easily have escaped but was instead playing dolcile hostage. A deep chuckle escaped Asami when he realized what his Kitten was up to.

Akihito / Sailor Moonbeam enjoyed playing the damsel in distress and having Asami rescue him. Asami of course had no problems indulging the boy. Hiding behind the treeline, Asami observed a naked Akihito looking around before kicking aside his pile of clothing and droping to the ground with his eyes closed. Asami smirked, his Kitten really was so sweet.

Raising his gun, Asami fired once and hit the monster square in the head. The monster colapsed to the ground. As Asami moved forward, he fired three more shots and the ugly beast turned to ash. He scooped up the four bullets from the ash before kneeling next to his little, sweet Kitten. "Sailor Moonbeam. Come on my cute, little Kitten. Open your eyes for me."

* * *

~Asami & Akihito~

* * *

 

A few moments earlier:

"Exuse me mister monster but could you please put me down? I promise to behave and not run away." Akihtio batted his long eyelashes and gave his most charming smile. Looking the young blond over, the monster decided that he posed no threat and set the boy gently down on the ground. Still smiling, Akihito began to strip his clothing off. He could tell by the look on the monster's face that it thought that Akihito was stripping for him. In reality, Akihito / Sailor Moonbeam was stripping so that he would be ready for when his tall, dark and oh so sexy hero showed up.

Completly disrobed now, Akihito looked all around, seeing no one he kicked his clothing to the side and dropped to the ground. Eyes closed.

* * *

~Asami & Akihito~

* * *

 

Presant time:

Akihito's long eyelashes fluttered open. He looked up at his rescuer. "A-Asami? Did you save me?"

"Yes."

Asami stood and made his way from the park. He didn't have to walk as he had a transporter but he didn't want his time with his Kitten to be shortened in any way. He looked down at the boy wrapped up in his coat. Sailor Moonbeam had fallen asleep. Asami chuckled at the sight. Asami climbed into the home through the boy's bedroom window. Silently, so as not to wake any of the sleeping inhabitants, Asami made his way into the bathroom and laid his precious boy in the tub. As the water filled the tub, hazel eyes fluttered open to watch him.

A gentle smile curved the young blond's lips as Asami's large hands brushed over his body. Washing the dirt and filth from his skin and hair. Once his Kitten was all clean and warm, Asami carried Sailor Moonbeam from the bath and into his bedroom. He tucked his boy into bed and brushed his hair back from his face. Asami stayed seated next to his boy long after Akihito had fallen asleep.

"Good night my little Kitten. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite, my cute little Akihito." With that, Asami swept out Akihito's bedroom window and into the night.

 


	7. Sakazaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Smarthiz

Sakazaki paced back and forth in his quarters. His queen was becoming restless and highly displeased with his lack of success. Those damn Soldiers of Justice. Always getting in his way. As he paced, images of his fights with the Soldiers of Justice flashed across his mirror. He stopped to watch his most recent fight. A grin flashed across his face as a plan began to form in his mind.

* * *

*Sakazaki*

* * *

 

"Akihito who do like better, Asami or Ryu?" Fei asked, eyeing Akihito.

"How can I choose? They're both so dreamy!"

"Well you have to choose. You can't have both of them." Fei's voice held all the disgust that he felt for the smaller teen.

"Why can't I have them both?"

"Your so damn greedy Akihito!"

"No I am not!"

"You are trying to get into the pants of two different men!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"If it looks like slut, talks like a slut, acts like a slut." Fei gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Then it's a slut."

"Feilong!" Shinji and Kei had been ignoring the fighting between their two friends, believing that Fei and Akihito would be able to sort it all out by themselves. However Feilong had gone to far this time. 

Sobbing, Akihito ran from Kazumi's room. Kei chased after him while Shinji fought with Fei and Kazumi made a call to his best friend. Kei caught up with Akihito just outside the front door. He pulled the sobbing blond to his chest and held him tight. They stood there for only a short while before Kei was turning Akihito over to the loving arms if his boyfriend, Ryu.

"What's wrong my little one?"

Akihito pulled away so he could look up into Ryu's golden eyes. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What?!"

"You heard me." Akihito pulled away only to be caught by Ryu. He spun around and slapped the older boy as hard as he could. Shocked, Ryu released Akihito and the blond made his escape. Never once looking back.

* * *

*Sakazaki*

* * *

 

Akihito's eyes were bloodshot from all the crying he'd done over the weekend. He had ignored any and all phone calls and turned away anyone who came to see him. He would have preferred to stay in bed but his mother refused to allow him to miss school. So here he was, surrounded by people he'd rather not see.

"Takaba-kun, I would like to see you after school."

Akihito merely nodded as he left for his next class. He spent the day avoiding his so called friends. He spent lunch in detention for hitting Kei when the tried to talk to him. When the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Akihito headed for the teacher/student conference room. Yuma-sensei, his new homeroom teacher was waiting for him. He handed the young blond a warm mug of tea. Akihito took it as he sat, sipping happily.

Yuma-sensei watched as his student's eyes fluttered closed. He caught the boy just before he hit the floor. A swirling black hole opened and Yuma-sensei stepped inside, taking Akihito with him.

* * *

*Sakazaki*

* * *

 

Sakazaki stepped from the black hole, Akihito still in his arms. His latest plan had been nothing short of genius. While watching his fights with the Soldiers if Justice, he remembered having taken some of Sailor Moonbeam's energy. Using a little of what he had taken, he'd been able to use an energy ghoul to track the beautiful, succulent boy down. From there, he'd posed as Takaba Akihito's new homeroom teacher. Sakazaki used his negative energy to stir up bad feelings, pitting the boy against one of his friends and eventually himself. With the latest incident, Akihito breaking up with his boyfriend, Sakazaki knew the boy was ripe for the plucking.


	8. A New Enemy Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Smarthiz

It had been over a week since Akihito had disappeared. His friends were worried as they had not been able to find him nor had they heard from him since he had run from Kei's room in tears. They had been shocked to learn that he had broken up with Ryuichi. Feilong was beside himself with grief. He had nightmares about what was happening to his best friend. He regretted his words to the sweet boy on that day. Spoken for no reason other than bitter jealousy.

Asami Ryuichi was in awful shape. His world was shattering all around him. His heart had fallen from his chest when Akihito had broken up with him and walked away. That night had been the first of many, where terrible nightmares had plagued him. From there on, he had become very sick. Ending up in the hospital after spending an entire evening looking for Akihito.

* * *

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

* * *

 

Darkness surrounded him. He was alone. His body hurt everywhere. He cried out but no one could hear his voice. He sobbed, wishing that someone would come to help him.

* * *

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

* * *

 

Strange attacks were happening all over Tokyo. There were no suspects as of yet. The victims were all drained of energy but fortunately, none were killed and were able to recover after a short stay in the hospital.

To the public, the police claimed that it was some teenaged kid playing pranks. To The Soldiers of Justice, it was their enemies. They knew without a doubt that Sakazaki and his allies were behind these new attacks.

They hunted down the latest monster of Sakazaki's. Only to come up empty handed. With Akihito still missing, Ryuichi sick, Asami MIA and their inability to track down this latest energy monster, things were beginning to take a toll. Their belief in themselves and their ability to protect their beloved city and the rest of the world was waning.


	9. Moon

They had to do something. The attacks were coming more often and becoming far more serious. People were being hospitalized with every thing from minor injuries to near fatal wounds. Akihito was unstoppable. Feilong, Shinji, Kazumi and Kei had come to fear him.

* * *

MP

* * *

It was dark. The wind blew hard, wailing like a banshee. Needle like rain drops fell from any, rolling clouds that clashed together thunderously. Angry lighting bolts were their only source of light. In between clashes of thunder, they could hear maniacal laughter. Akihito's laughter.

"Akihito, please." Kei cried.

"Please don't do this, Akihito." Shinji pleaded.

"I'm do sorry Akihito! Please, please forgive me." Feilong was down on his knees. Begging his one time friend.

"Akihito, you are still our friend." Kazumi tired.

The maniacal laughter was all the answer they received. Suddenly a scream was heard. Something wet splashed against them. When the next lighting strike flashed; Kei, Kazumi and Feilong found themselves staring at the lifeless body of Shinji. His arms had been torn from his body and blood was pooling beneath him.

"Oh gods." Feilong cried. A hand covering his mouth as if he was about to be sick.

More maniacal laughter sounded. Feilong gasped. Eyes widened as they watched a hand stab through Feilong's chest. The arm pulled back out, taking Feilong's heart with it.

"Akihito. This needs to stop."

Kei and Kazumi turned to see Asami. So he was still alive after all. Not that he looked like much. He was thinking and frail looking. His once shiny black hair lay in a full, tangled, lifeless mess upon his head.

"Akihito, this not who you are. What you are. Don't let them corrupt you any longer. Come back to us. Come back to me."

A black shadow rise up from the ground before Asami. Asami smiled sadly. Aiming his gun, he fired four silver rise carved bullets into the shadow's limbs. The shadow collapsed. Using the last of his strength, Asami pulled the shadow up from the ground, caring it from the fun house if horrors. He made the long treck from the hunted forest created by the evil infused Akihito to his penthouse located in the center of Tokyo's best area.

Once home, he stripped himself and removed the only black cloak from Akihito. Filling the tub with warm water, he sank into its soothing warmth. Akihito resting against his chest. For awhile he just sat there. Enjoying the feel of his lover being in his arms once again.

Once clean, he skied Akihito down on the giant soft bed in his equally giant bedroom. Asami pressed kisses to his lover's once lush lips. Slowly he moved from the lips to press kisses to Akihito's jawline and cheeks. Over eyes, nose and forehead. Moving lower, Asami kisses a path down Akihito's neck, chest and stomach.

This hadn't been what he had imagined when he thought about making love to Akihito for the very first time. But he didn't know what else to do. As Akihito shuddered in sexual ecstasy beneath him, Asami eyes tears.

His lover had been suffering. Manipulated by evil and then consumed by that very evil.

* * *

MP

* * *

Light blasted throughout the penthouse. Blinding everyone first a time. The list reached out into the dark of the night. It caressed along Kei and Kazumi, easing away the horror they had suffered so recently. The two going men fell into their first relaxed, deep sleep in months. From there, it reached out to consume the two dead soldiers of justice. Fixing the damage done to their bodies and restarting their hearts.

When the light faded, it was finally morning. Kei, Kazumi, Shinji, Feilong and Asami awoke to see s most unexpected sight. From where they say, they could see Earth. They could see it as if they were looking upon it from space. Shocked by the sight, they investigated their surroundings.

"Guys, I think were on the moon." Kei said.

"I think you are right. Look, what is that? It looks like an old castle." Shinji pointed your the huge ruins before them.

"How the hell did we get here?"Asami wondered.

"I brought you here."

"Akihito!"

Cries sounded as the group of boy's surrounded their friend and hugged him tight. Asami brought the blond into a deep, soul consuming kiss.

"So why the moon?"

"It is our home. Our real home. It is time to returned to it."

"But the princess…"

"The moon princess was never loss. He was right beneath our noses the whole time." Akihito replied.

"I don't understand."

"The moon princess is the only one who can return us to the moon." Kei explained.

"But Akihito brought us her Oh!"

"So Akihito was the princess the whole time?"

"Yup."

"Man, what a joke to have him right there with us. Looking for the princess time."


	10. Epilogue

Akihito looked down at the want in his hand. He couldn't believe it. That fucking bastard!

**"ASAMI RYUICHI! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU FUCKING GOT ME PREGNANT!"**

Asami smirked as he heard Akihito's shout. If be had his way, which he would, this was only the first of many pregnancies first him and his little moon princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. It seems that the role of Tuxedo Mask ended up at the bottom of Tokyo Bay.


End file.
